Reversed Lives
by SuperFunnyAwesomeGirl
Summary: What happens when the Powerpuff Girls and Spongebob switch bodies? Will this change, change their lives forever? Most of all, who switched their bodies? This story unravels an adventorous plot somewhat , with unusual consequences.
1. Chapter 1

AND NOW…..FOR THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR

…

THE POWERPUFF GIRLSXSPONGEBOB CROSSOVER!

ENJOY!

* * *

One day, the powerpuff girls jumped out of bed, and found themselves as Spongebob charecters!

Blossom was Squidward, Bubbles was Spongebob, and Buttercup was Patrick.

''WHAT HAPPENED?'' asked Buttercup, angrily.

Bubbles gasped while Blossom stated, ''I…don't know.''

Meanwhile In Spongebob…

They jumped out of bed, and found out they were little girls! They couldn't breathe, so they went to Sandy's house.

''AHH! What happened to me!'' demanded Squidward.

''Hey Patrick! Look! I have hair!'' said Spongebob, clearly ignoring Squidward.

''Yah, and….I HAVE HAIR!'' said Patrick, answering Spongebob.

Back to PPGs…

''I am so UGLY! I have a big nose, and a bald head!'' exclaimed Blossom.

''Well at least you have a shirt, all I have are pants!'' shouted Buttercup.

''Well I don't have pants!'' said Blossom.

''Maybe we should…..ask the professor?''….asked Bubbles thoughtfully.

''No, we need to stop panicking, and find out who switched us.'' said Blossom.

* * *

Oh guys, I forgot to tell you the chapters will be short.

I'm gonna leave you guys hanging to think about who switched them.

Have fun reviewing! :)


	2. Chapter 2

''What if it was the professor?'' asked Bubles-Bubbles. ( horrible I know)

''I doubt,'' muttered buttercup.

''Wait, we're sea creatures!'' exclaimed Blossom.

''Yah..'' mumbled Buttercup.

''Yup!'' chirped Bubbles.

''So maybe we switched bodies with creatures under the sea!'' said Blossom.

''Oh,'' said Bubbles, understanding.

''Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!'' said an unpatient Buttercup.

So the powerpuff girls fly till they found a sea, and quickly dove under. They kept diving as fast as they could, to find out who's responsible for this.

In Spongebob…

Sandy comes out of her tree and says, ''Three little girls? How did yall get here?

''No, Sandy! It's us!'' replied Spongebob.

''Spongebob! What happened to ya?'' exclaimed Sandy.

''We don't know!'' said a worried Squidward.

''I'm hungry..''said a hungry Patrick hungrily.

In PPGs…

''Oh! Is that it!'' said Bubbles.

* * *

OMG WHAT DID SHE SEE?

OMG YOU DON'T KNOW!

OMG HOW ABOUT YOU REVIEW?


	3. Chapter 3

They see a pine apple, rock, and an ugly house.

''Who would live in a rock?'' asked buttercup.

''I'm not sure, but that Squid house looks a lot like my face…'' trailed off Blossom.

''Do you think they're the ones that switched us?'' asked Bubbly.

''Maybe..let's go check it out,'' suggested Buttercup.

''Wait..I see us! I mean our old bodies!'' Blossom told them.

''Where?'' Bubbles asked Blossom.

''I want mine back!'' Buttercup yelled.

They quickly flew near the treedome, and they busted through the roof.

''We demand to know who switched us!'' demanded Buttercup.

''O! Yall must be them criters!'' exclaimed Sandy.

''We don't know who switched us,'' Squidward said truthfully.

Spongebob and Patrick were eating, and the girls flew down.

* * *

Review if you want to find out what happens next!


	4. Chapter 4

''Could I eat with you?'' asked Buttercup, trying to be nice.

Spongebob looked up and smiled, ''sure!'' said Spongebob, being nice.

So Buttercup eats with them.

''If we go back, we''l never get switched back, and we don't know who switched us, so the only option is…to live the lives that they do.'' Blossom told Bubbles.

''But I miss the professor!'' Bubbles started to cry.

''It's okay Bubbles,'' Blossom assured her.

''But how do we do that?'' Squidward asked.

''First, we need to learn more about yall criters,'' said Sandy.

''Well we're the powerpuff girls, we fight crime, save the day before bedtime- Blossom was cut off.

''You fight crime?'' Sandy asked her.

''Yah!'' Bubbles told her.

''But yall are so little,'' Sandy argued.

''We may be little- Blossom was cut off again by…

* * *

You can only find out who she was cut off by if you review..:D


	5. Chapter 5

''but we have superpowers!'' Bubbles interrupted Blossom.

''Is that all?'' asked Squidward.

Blossom and Bubbles nodded.

''Okay…we live under the sea, and I have a blue house, next to Spongebob's pineapple, and Patrick's rock. Spongebob and I go to the Krusty Krab to work.

''That's it?'' asked Blossom.

Squidward nodded.

''Who's Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward?'' Bubbles asked.

So Squidward told her who they are.

''Thank you,'' Bubbles said politely.

''Oh, and we go wherever the Mayor tells us to go fight crime, and we live in the City of Townsville in a large white house.'' Blossom told Squidward.

''Okay,'' Squidward said.

''Come on Buttercup!'' Blossom yelled to her.

''Well…..uh, ..thanks,'' buttercup said uneasily.

''No problem,'' Patrick said to her.

''Your welcome!'' Spongebob said while smiling at her.

Buttercup exits the treedome with her sisters, after they said bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Spongebob wakes Patrick up and they get into Sandy's new invention.

They soon see that they were in the Powerpuff Girl's room.

''Where are we?'' asked Spongebob.

''This must be where they live,'' declared Squidward.

''Spongebob…..I'm scared,'' said poor Patrick.

The hotline rang, so Squidward picked it up.

''Girls! Mojo Jojo is destroying the city! Save us!'' said the Mayor.

Squidward hung up.

''Ok, we have to go outside, and fight.

''I know how to handle this, with a little KA-RA-TAE!'' Spongebob declared.

''I don't know how to fight,'' said Patrick dumbly.

''Me neither, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but we have to work together as the powerpuff girls.

''I like that name!'' Spongebob said joyfully.

* * *

I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!

I''L UPDATE THREE MORE CHAPS TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU!

REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS!


	7. Chapter 7

''Po…ler…dash…er..girls?'' asked dumb Patrick.

''Never mind! Follow me!'' commanded a frustrated Squidward.

So they go outside, without waking the Professor up, to go try to find out where the crime is.

In Powerpuff Girls…

''Come on bubbles! We need to find the Krusty Krab!'' Blossom reminded Bubbles.

''Ok!'' replied an excited Bubbles.

''See ya!'' Buttercup said watching TV.

Soon they found the Krusty Krab.

''Wow! Everything is so close by!'' said Blossom.

''Yah!'' agreed Bubles.

So Bubbles goes in the kitchen, while Blossom works the cash register since she is smart enough to do the job.

Blossom does a good job, while Bubbles doesn't do too well, but still manages to make krabby patties for the customers.


	8. Chapter 8

At the end of the day…

''Wow Squidward! You did a great job today!'' said Mr. Krabs.

Blossom nods and leaves along with Bubbles.

In Spongebob…

''Hey spongebob, is that the bad guy?'' asked Patrick pointing at Mojo Jojo.

''I think so..'' answered Spongebob unsure.

'''Ok, so how do we fight him?'' Squidward asked them.

''I'll handle this, with a little ka-ra-tae!'' said Spongebob.

Then Spongebob actually beats up Mojo Jojo!

''Now we need to take him to jail.'' Squidward tolsd them.

''How do we do that?'' spongebob asked him.

''What's a jail?'' asked oh-so-smart Patrick.

Squidward drags Mojo to a jail, while Spongebob and Patrick follow them.

Squidward hands Mojo to jail, and they fly away quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

When they found their home, they were greeted by the professor.

''Good morning girls!''

Spongebob and Patrick opened their mouths to say something, but Squidward quickly covered them.

He smiled at the Professor's confused face, entered the house, and quickly flew to their room.

''Are you crazy!'' Squidward shouted.

''Hmm …no'' answered Spongebob after thinking for three minutes.

''All of that fighting makes me hungry. I'm going to get something to eat.'' said stupid Patrick.

''Look guys, you can't talk to other people, ok?'' Squidward told them.

Spongebob and Patrick nod their heads, and then Patrick gets something to eat.

''Hey Squidward, where do we sleep?'' asked Spongebob.

''Boy am I tired,'' Patrick said as he came back.

Then he gets a rock in his hand, and tries to climb under it.


	10. Chapter 10

Squidward gets the pillow and blankets off the bed, spreads them far apart from each other, and falls asleep on one of them.

Spongebob and Patrick copy him.

When professor went to check on them, he sees what they did to their bed, but also sees that they are sleeping.

He wants to know why they did it, but he doesn't want to disturb their sleep.

So he decides to ask them in the morning.

In the morning, he forgets to ask them.

In Powerpuff Girls…

Blossom and Bubbles have to work at the Krusty Krab again, but Buttercup doesn't mind.

She likes watching TV.

So the PPGs, and Spongebob lived these lives for the second day.

As the day ended, the PpGs hear an evil laugh.

So they head outside.


	11. Chapter 11

''What was that?'' Bubbles asked.

''I don't know,'' replied Blossom, unsure.

''Let's follow it,'' suggested Buttercup.

So they did. Guess who it is?

Plankton.

They fly to the ChumBucket.

''Whatever it is, it's ion there.'' Buttercup told her sisters.

''What do we do?'' asked Bubbles.

''Maybe he's the one responsible for switching us!'' Blossom told them.

Buttercup bursts through the roof, with Blossom and Bubbles by her side.

''OKAY, SO WHO-'' but Buttercup stopped.

She saw nothing but a computer.

''No one's here,'' Blossom said, shocked.

''But didn't we hear laughing?'' asked Bubbles, surprised as well.

''They could have escaped…'' Blossom trailed off.

''Wait!'' Buttercup had said.

She floated down to the tiny green speck on the floor.

''Are you the one who did this?'' she asked.


	12. Chapter 12

Plankton laughed his evil laugh again.

Buttercup tries to kill him, but Bubbles and  
Blossom stop her.

''Don't kill him Buttercup! We need hi m to switch us back!'' Blossom told her sister.

''Yah!'' agreed Bubbles.

''Excuse me sir, but may you please switch us back, before-'' blossom was cut off by Buittercup

''before I kill you?''

''BUTTERCUP!'' Blossom yelled, sighed, and looked back at Plankton again.

Plankton just couldn't stop laughing.

You see, he had this switching device ( the one he used to switch lives with Mr. Krabs except a little different), and he switched Mr. Krabs workers into little girls, so that they have to live on land forever. He switched Patrick, just because he was plain annoying.

''THAT'S IT!'' yelled Buttercup, she couldn't take it anymore.

Buttercup squashes, and kills Plankton.

''Whoops,'' said Buttercup.

''Is that ALL you're going to say?'' asked Blossom, horrified.

''Look I'm sorry ok? I couldn't help it.'' Buttetrcup said out of pure frustration from Plankton' evil laugh.

Blossom sighed, ''I know. I forgive you.''

''Why don't we look for the device?'' suggested Bubbles.

''Good idea.'' Buttercup agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

So they finally found the device, machine, whatever.

They see the button it is on, 'switched', so they clicked the 'unswitched' button.

(Karren is off)

Their bodies were switched back, they were happy, and returned to their normal lives.

You may think nothing changed, right? Wrong.

The Powerpuff girls became best friends with Spimngebob, Squidward, and Patrick.

Let me show you…

The PpGs were wearing no-water helmets.

Spongebob, Patrcik, Squidward, and the PPgs were all at Spongebob's house.

They were sitting on the couch.

''Can we watch you're TV show?'' Bubbles asked kindly.

''Sure!'' Spongebob exclaimed, smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

While they were watching Spongebob, Buttercup laughed so hard she started crying, Bubbles giggled, and Blossom laughed.

Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward didn't know what was so funny, but they tried to laugh anyway, since the PpGs were laughiong, and they're best friends, and yah you get the point.

''Can we watch you're show now?'' Spongebob asked them.

''Sure!'' Bubbles replied to him.

While they were watchiong PpGs, Patrick was laughing so hard, Spongebob was laughing, and even Squidward was laughing his…..

weird laugh.

The PpGs didn't know what was so funny, but they laughed anyway.

They were all really happy, yay, blah, blah, blah,…..yada, yada, yada, and yeah.

THE END!

(Of course they asked questions like who's the RRB, Mrs. Puff, etc. I just didn't mention it. I'm the narrator. Yay me.)

* * *

THIS IS THE END GUYS! I'LL MISS ALL OF YOU!

THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!

I WON'T BE UPDATING ANY MORE STORIES, BUT I'LL STILL BE AROUND.

GOOD BYE AND REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

They took off their helmets that were filled with water.

Then Bubbles and Blossom told Buttercup everything that Squidward said.

''But living their lives will get us nowhere!'' Buttercup yelled.

''We don't have a choice.'' Blossom told her.

''Just give it a shot, Buttercup.'' Bubbles said.

''Fine,'' Buttercup said while sighing.

So they go to their houses.

''I can't live under a rock! I''l be squished!'' Buttercup yelled.

''Jus make the best out of it Buttercup!'' Blossom yelled back at her.

So she did.

In Spongebob…

Squidward tells them everythin Blossom and Bubbles said, but unfortunately Patrick fell asleep.

''Wow Squidward! That's a lot of information!'' said Spongebob.

* * *

SORRY GUYS! BIG MISTAKE! THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE CHAPTER 6!

SORRY!

''It's okay, Spiongebob. I''l tell you what we have to do when we get there. Now wake Patrick up so we can go!'' Squidward said, eagerly, but at the same time irritated.


End file.
